Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of theft prevention and more specifically to shopping cart theft prevention.
Discussion of Related Art
The known is the art shopping cart management systems include RFID tag for identifying the shopping cart enabling to manage the inventory of shopping carts. The user's identity is achieved by reading their identity cards and enable to track users shopping activities.